Sentimientos que no se olvidan
by Natsumi Heartfilia
Summary: Despues de lo ocurrido con el nuevogrupo oracion 6 y las partes del reloj...¿lucy en realidad ha muerto?... ¿La aldea oculta de la hoja esta involucrada en lo ocurrido?... ¿Los ninjas de konoha participaran en los juegos magicos?...¿ la mente olvida, pero el corazon no?... mal summary, porfavor leean esta historia prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado.
1. Prologo

**_Hola a todos!, esta es mi primera historia de la series naruto y fairy tail... Espero que os guste a todos._**

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima._**

**_Naruto pertence a masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Sentimientos que no se olvidan..._**

**_Prologo._**

**_Después de lo sucedido con el nuevo grupo oración 6, y las partes del reloj, Lucy logro nuevamente separar todas las partes del reloj y estas se dispersaron por todo el mundo._**

**_En ese momento natsu logra despertar, pudo divisar a todos sus amigos excepto a nuestra querida maga estelar._**

**_-¿Dónde está lucy?- pregunta natsu desesperado por no ver a su querida amiga._**

**_Sus amigos no respondieron, solo bajaron la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, natsu a ver esta acción por partes de sus camarada, desesperado comenzó a gritar._**

**_-¡DONDE ESTA LUCY, RESPONDA!- Exclamo desesperado, furioso a no obtener respuestas._**

**_-No la encontramos natsu, hay que aceptar la realidad, lucy murió natsu-dijo Erza tristemente._**

**_-¡NO, NO, ME NIEGO LUCY NO HA MUERTO, LO SE , HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA-exclamo natsu desesperado, derramando lagrimas._**

**_-Entiende natsu, mientras estabas inconsciente la buscamos por todas partes, pero no la encontramos, acepta la realidad lucy murió- Dijo Gray tristemente por la pérdida de su amiga._**

**_-¡NO, LUCY!- exclamó natsu cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, porfavor comenten se aceptan todos tipos de opiniones._**

**_Perdones las faltas ortograficas y muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer esta historia._**

**_Natsumi Heartfilia._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! aqui tiene el primer capitulos, espero que os guste... _**

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima._**

**_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_****_._**

**_Gremio Fairy Tail._**

**_En solo estos 2 años que ha pasado, el gremio volvió a ser unos de los más fuertes de todo fiore, Makarov aún seguía siendo el maestro en el gremio. Después de lo ocurrido con nuestra querida maga estelar, Lucy Heartfilia, algunos de los miembros en especial los amigos más cercanos a nuestra maga estelar, tardaron mucho en recuperar su estado de ánimo, aunque no eran los mismos de siempre._**

**_Erza Scarlet: Seguía luciendo su armadura juntos con su falda azul oscuro y botas negras. Pero su cabello rojo como la sangres estaba mucho más largo que antes._**

**_Gray Fullbuster: seguía teniendo su mal habito de quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, lo único cambiado es que tenía el cabello un poco corto, pero no tanto._**

**_Happy: después de lo ocurrido con lucy, happy se volvió más serio, ya no hablaba mucho, solamente con natsu, charle y Lily._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Seguía luciendo su bufanda en el cuello, su camisa solamente con una manga en la derecha y la otra no luciendo en símbolo del gremio, sus pantalones y unas botas negras, pero después de lo ocurrido se volvió mucho más serio, ya no peleaba con gray y solamente hacia misiones con Happy._**

* * *

**_Actualmente en el gremio_****_._**

**_Estaba todos sonriendo, bebiendo, hablando, disfrutando. En la barra se podía ver mirajane tranquilamente limpiando unos platos en eso se acerca el maestro con pasos tranquilos._**

**_-Mira podrías hacerme un favor- decía el maestro makarov tranquilamente._**

**_-Si maestro, diga usted -decía mira con su sonrisa de siempre._**

**_-Podrías ir a buscar a natsu, erza, gray y Wendy, necesito que me haga el favor de realizar una misión.- decía el maestro makarov_**

**_ - Hace mucho tiempo nos los veo irse de misión todos juntos-decia mirajane con algo de nostalgia _**

**_-Si, lo se después de lo que ocurrio con lucy-decia el maestro makarov un poco triste._**

**_-¿De que se trata la misión maestro?- preguta con curiosidad mira._**

**_-lo sabras muy pronto, cuando los encuentres diles que los espero en mi oficina.-decia retirándose el maestro._**

**_-Si maestro- decía mira _**

**_En ese preciso momento entraba por la puerta erza, gray y Wendy y se dirigen a la barra._**

**_-Hola mira, me podrías dar un pastel de fresa porfavor-decia erza sentándose frente a la barra juntos a wendy y gray._**

**_-Claro erza, pero antes tengo que decirle que tiene que juntarse con el maestro quiere hablar con todos ustedes-decia mira entregándole el pastel a erza._**

**_-¿todos nosotros?-decia gray confundido._**

**_-Si ustedes y natsu-decia tranquilamente mira con una sonrisa en el rostro._**

**_-está bien, donde se encuentra el mestro-decia erza terminando su pastel._**

**_-Está en el segundo piso, en su oficina.-decia mirajane_**

**_-¿Donde esta natsu-san? Decía la pequeña wendy._**

**_-No debe de tardar, está haciendo una misión cerca de la costa-decia mirajane._**

**_-Ok, entonces nosotros vamos subiendo con el maestro-decia erza caminando a las escaleras, seguida de gray y wendy._**

* * *

**_Unos minutos más tardes, las puertas del gremio se abres relevando la figura de un joven alto, piel bronceada, cabellos rosas y una mirada seria, junto un gato, ellos caminaban traquilamente hacia la barra._**

**_-Mirajane ya termine la misión-decía el chico pelirosa._**

**_-Está bien natsu, el maestro quiere verte está en su oficina-decía mira sonriéndole al pelirosa._**

**_-Ok, Happy quédate aquí, regreso ahora-decia natsu caminando seriamente hacia donde se encontraba el maestro._**

**_-Si natsu-decia happy dirigiéndose donde estaba charle y Lily._**

**_En la oficina del maestro ya todos estaba reunidos en silencio, cuando escucharon que tocaba la puerta, el maestro le indico que pasara, entrando asi el pelisora a la oficina_**

**_-Bueno ya que están les explicare porque están aquí. Tiene una misión, tiene que ir a un lugar llamado Konoha que queda del otro lado del occidente en el país del fuego, y entregarle este carta a la líder de ese lugar, tiene que esperar a que esa persona les dé su respuesta-decía tranquilamente el maestro a los muchachos._**

**_-Al otro lado de occidente maestro, eso está muy lejos nos tomara por lo menos 1 semana llegar.-decía Wendy dudosamente._**

**_-Lo sé, pero es muy importante el consejo me ha encargado esta carta, al parecer quieren que un grupo de ellos participen en los juegos magicos-decía el maestro makarov._**

**_-Está bien maestro, chicos valla a prepararse, nos reuniremos en las puertas del gremio-decía erza con voz de mando _**

**_-Si-decía todos menos natsu que solo asistió con la cabeza._**

**_Después de que todos reunieran sus cosas y avisaran a happy y charle todos reunidos en las puertas del gremio partieron hacia su destino el país de fuego en la aldea oculta de la hoja. _**

* * *

**_Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, esta algo corto, lo se pero quisiera que me diga si les gusto o no y se acepta todo tipos de sugerencia._**

**_La proxima actualizaciones seria de Sabado mas tardar Domingo._**

**_Perdonar las falta ortograficas..._**

**_Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia... :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Aqui tiene el capitulo 2 espero que le guste :)  
_**

**_ Capitulo 2_**

_El equipo más fuerte de fairy tail, llevaba aproximadamente 3 días viajando por trenes y barcos para llegar a su destino la aldea escondida entre las hojas._

_-Chicos deberíamos descansar esta noche en un pueblo cercano y pedir información de cómo llegar a la aldea de konoha- decía Wendy un poco agotada porque llevaban horas caminando._

_-Tienes razón wendy. happy, charle podría ir volando por los alrededores a ver si encuentra un pueblo cercano-decía la maga de equipamiento._

_-Si-decía charle volando junto con happy._

_-Mientras ellos regresan, vamos a sentarnos un rato-decía el mago de hielo sentándose en el verde pasto._

_-Como creen que sea ese lugar llamado konoha, nunca había escuchado de el-decía gray quien sin darse cuenta se estaba quitando la ropa._

_-Yo tampoco lo sé y es muy extraño que el consejo los hayan invitado a participar en los juegos mágicos-decía la maga de las armaduras._

_-¿Nosotros también participaremos?-decía Natsu con su expresión seria._

_-Gray-san… su ropa-Decía Wendy sonrojada._

_-¡AH! ¡Donde esta!-decía Gray buscando su ropa desesperadamente._

_-Puede que sí o no, solo el maestro lo decidirá-Decía Erza muy tranquila, en eso pudo visualizar a Happy y Charle quienes venían de regreso._

_-Chicos hay un pueblo que está muy cerca de aquí, solo es una hora de camino-decía charle._

_-Muy bien chicos, ¿En qué dirección está?-Preguntaba Erza parándose de pasto con los demás imitando su acción._

_-En esta sígame-Decía Happy caminando alado de dragón slayer de fuego._

_Después de haber caminado 1 hora por fin habían llegado al pueblo y se disponían a buscar un hotel para poder descansar._

_-Miren aquí, podemos pasar la noche en este hotel, que dice-decía Erza observando el hotel._

_-Sí, se ve bien vamos-Decía gray emocionado de poder dormir en una cama. Así todos entraron en el hotel y pidieron 2 habitaciones. 1 donde dormirían los chicos y otras las chicas._

_Después de comer algo y darse un refrescante baño el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail se disponía a descansar para recuperar las fuerzas y emprender nuevamente su marcha hacia la aldea de konoha el día de mañana._

_Un nuevo día había llegado, después de haberse tomado un baño y desayunar correctamente, se disponía a salir para preguntarles a las personas, la ubicación de la aldea de konoha, En eso erza pudo visualizar a una señora que pasaba cerca de ellos._

_-Señora podría hacerle una pregunta-decía Erza llegando alado de la mujer._

_-Sí, claro ustedes dirán- decía amablemente la señora sonriéndoles a los jóvenes viajeros._

_-Podrían decirnos donde se encuentra la aldea de konoha-decia la maga de equipamiento._

_-Ah, sí konoha pues se encuentra-pero en ese preciso momento una persona la interrumpió su respuesta._

_-¿Van a la aldea de konoha?-decía un entusiasta ninja vestido de verde con un peinado, cabello negro, cejas grandes, chaleco verde quien lucía una banda de la aldea de la hoja._

_-Oh joven usted es un ninja de la aldea de konoha, podría ser tan amable de guiarlos a su aldea-decía amablemente la señora._

_-Si no se preocupe señora, usted puede irse tranquila-decía muy amablemente el ninja de cejas grandes._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto un poco desconfiada erza después de ver como se marchaba la señora_

_-Disculpe por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Rock Lee, soy ninja de la aldea de konoha- decía muy entusiasta lee_

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Erza, ellos son Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Charle y happy- decía la maga de armadura señalando a cada miembro de su equipo-Podrías guiarnos a la aldea-decía nuevamente Erza mirando al ninja._

_-Claro mi equipo y yo nos dirigimos para allá ahora mismo, venga nosotros mi equipo me espera en la salida-decía lee caminando a la salida del pueblo._

_-Claro, gracias por guiarnos-decía Erza seguida de su equipo._

_Mientras llegan a la salida puede visualizar a 3 personas._

_-Que problemático Lee, donde estabas-decías uno de los 3 ninja que estaba esperando en la salida._

_-Disculpe la demora, estaba comprando algo para Gay-Sensei. Mira Shikamaru, ellos también van a la aldea, les ofrecí venir con nosotros-decía lee al chico _

-_Muchos gusto, mi nombres es Erza ellos son Natsu, wendy,Gray, Happy y Charle. Tenemos una misión en la aldea de konoha pero como no somos de por aquí estábamos algo perdidos-decías Erza a Shikamaru._

_-Que problemático mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, mis compañeros son Hinata Hyuga, sai y Rock lee que ya lo conocieron, Creo que no habrían problemas en venir con nosotros verdad chicos-decía Shikamaru con expresión aburrida en el rostro._

_-Si-decía amablemente la chica de cabello azulado llamada Hinata._

_-Cierto-decía Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa._

_-Muchas gracias-decía Wendy un poco apenada._

_-Pues vamos llegaremos mañana, al medio día- decía Shikamaru comenzaron a saltar en rama en rama pero al ver que los magos de fairy tail iva un poco más lentos porque no estaba acostumbrados siguiendo el camino un poco más lento._

_-Había transcurrido el día, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail junto con el equipo de konoha iban saltando rama en rama solo pararon a descansar 2 horas. Permitiendo así avanzar un poco más rápido._

_-Problemático, vamos acampar aquí, hemos avanzado lo suficiente-decía Shikamaru a los demás._

_-Si-decía todos al universo. Después de preparar las tiendas, encender la fogata con la ayuda de Natsu, después de cenar y beber un poco de agua, se sentaron todos juntos alrededor de la fogata a conversar un poco._

_-Porque no nos hablan un poco de ustedes-Decía una apenada Hinata._

_-Claro, nosotros venimos del otro lado del occidente, vivimos en la ciudad de magnolia y pertenecemos al gremio de fairy tail- decía gray que sin darse cuenta se estaba quitando parte de su ropa._

_-¿Entonces también son ninjas?-decía Sai con su sonrisa falsa._

_-Ninjas no, somos magos-decía la magas de las armaduras._

_-¿Magos?-Decía todos los ninjas en universo, porque nunca había visto magos._

_-Sí_, _la magia es la energía espiritual, surgida del poder de nuestra voluntad, canalizada en forma de hechizos o conjuros gracias a la energía física.- decía la maga de las armaduras._

_-Entiendo, que tipos de magia pueden utilizar-decía el más flojo de todo konoha._

_-Pues yo uso magia de re-equipamiento, me permite guardar armaduras y armas en un espacio determinado e invocarlos cuando quiera-Decía la maga de las armaduras-Gray utiliza magia de Hielo, Wendy Utiliza magia de viento y Natsu magia de fuego._

_-Entiendo-decía Sai_

_-Porque te quitaste la ropa-decía Shikamaru con expresión aburrida al mago de hielo._

_-Eh, cuando, ¡Donde esta!-Decía gray buscando su ropa._

_-Disculpen es que él tiene esa mala costumbre de hacer eso sin darse cuenta-decía la maga de hielo mirando al mago de hielo con expresión enojada._

_-¡Oh!-decia todos los ninjas en universo._

_-Podrían contarnos de ustedes los ninjas-decía una calmada Wendy. _

_- Nosotros lo ninjas utilizamos lo que es el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puentos de chakras en el cuerpo-explico hinata._

_-Entiendo, entonces todos los de este continentes son ninjas-pregunto Natsu a los ninjas._

_-La mayoría, otros son ciudadanos normales, o señores feudales entres otros, pero todos los ninjas esta divididos en sus aldeas, existe 5 aldeas. La aldea de la hoja, de la arena, de las nubes, neblina, de la roca-Explico Sai con su sonrisa falsa._

_-Bueno, vamos a dormir, pero tenemos que poner a dos vigilantes, sai puedes vigilar-decía Shikamaru _

_-Si-decía el ninja de los dibujos._

_-Natsu podrías quedarte también con happy- decía erza con voz de mando._

_-Si-decía el mago de fuego sentándose en una rama junto a su compañero felino azul._

_-Entonces a dormir-decía erza dirigiéndose a las carpas junto con los demás. _

_A la mañana siguientes estaba todos despiertos, habían desayunado y prepararon todo para poder partir nuevamente. Saltando horas y horas por fin había llegado a su destino a la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

_-Chicos ya habéis llegado, ¿Cómo les fue?-Decía uno de los ninja que vigilaba la entrada._

_-Sí, fue problemático pero estuvo todo bien-decía un aburrido Shikamaru._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto pregunto el mismo ninja._

_-Los encontramos en el camino, viene hablar con tsunade-sama-explico Hinata_

_-Entiendo, ustedes irán a verla-pregunto el ninja_

_-Si-afirmo Sai sonriendo falsamente._

_-Pues entonces no hay problema que valla con ustedes-decía el mismo ninja mirando seriamente a Shikamaru._

_-Sí, tranquilo, vamos-decía Shikamaru caminando su equipo y el equipo de fairy tail a la torre hokage. Una vez llegando a la torre hokage se encontraron con una mujer pelinegra con un cerdo en los brazo llamada shizune quien los guiaba por los pasillos de la torres hasta quedar frente a una puerta de caoba, toco dos veces y se escuchó un pase así todos estábamos frente a la líder de la aldea una mujer de larga cabellera rubia sujetando su cabello con dos colas firmando unos papeles._

_-Tsunade-sama el equipo de Shikamaru ya volvió y también vinieron con unas personas que quieren hablar con usted-decía Shizune cojiendo unos papeles del escritorio de la hokage._

_-Bien, puedes retirarte Shizune- decía la mujer rubia-Shikamaru el reporte de la misión-mirando fijamente al ninja._

_-Resulto todo bien, no tuvimos ningún problemas Tsunade-sama, recastamos a la hija del señor feudal exitosamente-decía el ninja llamado Shikamaru._

_-Bien-decía afirmando hokage-ustedes quienes son y que vinieron hacer aquí-decía nuevamente tsunade mirando a los extranjero._

_-Nosotros pertenecemos al gremio fairy tail que está del otro lado del continente, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y mis compañero son: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, wendy marvel, happy y charle y vinimos para entregarle una carta del maestro de nuestro gremio-decía firmemente erza entregándole la carta a la mujer rubia quien leían calmadamente._

_-Así que los juegos mágicos, hace tiempo no había recibido una carta de org-san-decía una Tsunade pensativa._

_-Usted conocer a org-sama miembro del consejo mágico-decía wendy impresionada._

_-Sí, claro -decia una calmada tsunade._

_En la entrada de la aldea se podía visualizar a 5 personas recién llegadas._

_-¡Llegamos!-decía un ninja de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo gritando fuertemente._

_-Quieres dejar de gritar-decía un frustrada pelirosa y ojos jade muy molesta._

_-Estoy un poco cansada-decía una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolates._

_-Hmp- decía un serio peli negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros como la noche._

_-Bien chicos, ire a entregar el reporte a tsunade-sama, nos veremos más tardes en el campo de entrenamiento-decía un hombre de cabellos plateados con una máscara leyendo un libro._

_-Si-afirmaron todos en universo mientras iban todos a sus casas._

_-Bien entonces les diré mi respuesta mañana-explico la Hokage-mientras pueden quedarse en la aldea en un-pero antes de terminar su oración fue interrumpida porque aparece en una bola de humo un peli plateado con expresión seria leyendo un libro._

_-Kakashi ya llegaron como les fue-decía Tsunade mirando al recién llegado._

_-Muy bien, aquí está el reporte de la misión Hokage-sama-decía entregándole el reporte y notando a los recién llegados-Disculpe no me di cuenta que está ocupada-explico un Kakashi mirando curioso a los recién llegados._

_-No te preocupes, pero que bien que estas aquí porque no los guías a un hotel y les presenta a tu equipo estarán aquí unos días-decía Tsunade mirando el reporte de la misión._

_-Como ordenes Tsunade-sama-respondió el ninja de cabello plateado llamado Kakashi-Como escucharon mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, sígame les mostrare en el hotel que se quedaran, con permiso tsunade-sama-decía retirándose el ninja de copia._

_-Con permiso, estaremos esperando su respuesta Hokage-sama-decía erza siguiendo a ninja peli plateado seguida de su equipo. Mientras iban caminando por la aldea miraban curioso a la gente que pasaba, era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico se decían mentalmente los magos de fairy tail._

_-Aquí se van a quedar-decía señalando un hotel frente a el-vendré en la tarde para llevarlos a presentarse con mi equipo, les parece bien-decía kakashi leyendo su libro._

_-Si está bien, muchas gracias nos veremos más tarde-decía gray entrando junto con su equipo al hotel._

_ En los campos de entrenamiento se podía ver a 4 personas esperando con impaciencia a su maestro que como siempre llegaba tarde._

_-No lo puedo creer, siempre es lo mismo con Kakashi-sensei- decía una frustrada pelirosa._

_-Sí, ¡ttebayo! Nunca cambia-exclamo un ruidoso pelirrubio _

_-Es que siempre ha sido así- decía una pelirrubio._

_-hmp-afirmaba un pelinegro con reflejos azules_

_-Lo lamento chicos, pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-decía el recién llegado Kakashi seguido de los magos de fairy tail con cara de frustración por la tardanza de este._

_-¡Mentiroso!-exclamaron la peli rosa y el pelirrubio enojados._

_-Bueno, bueno tranquilos, miren les quiero presentar a estos chicos estarán unos días aquí y Tsunade-sama nos encargó su estadía en Konoha- decía un calmado peliplateado-Ellos son Erza scarlet, Gray fullbuster, wendy marvel, natsu dragneel, happy y charle-explico nuevamente el peliplateado quienes no se dieron cuenta que los magos de FairyTtail miraban con asombro a una pelirubia._

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- decía una peli rosa y ojos jade sonriente, quien vestía una camisa rosada oscura, una falda rosada más clara con unos pantalones debajo de la falda, unas botas negras y guantes negros y su banda de Konoha en la cabeza._

_-Uchiha Sasuke-decia un serio pelinegro con reflejo azules y ojos negros como la noche. *la misma vestimenta que en naruto shippuden, los siento me da flojera describir su vestimenta jeje*._

_-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!-decia un sonriente pelirrubio con unos hermoso ojos azules* la misma vestimenta que en naruto shippuden*._

_-Yo soy Lucy Uzumaki un placer conocerlos-decía una sonriente peli rubia con ojos chocolate vestía una camisa purpura oscuro sin mangas , una falda negra y unos pantalones negros abajo , sus instrumentos ninjas, unas botas negras que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodillas y unos guantes negros con purpuras y su banda de Konoha arriba de la cabeza._

_Los magos de fairy tail aún estaba asombrados por ver a su amiga quien creía muerta despues de dos años, tan grande era la conmoción que no pudieron articular una palabra._

_-Les pasa algo, porque ven así a Lucy- decía una dudosa peli rosa._

_-¡Lucy!-decía Happy quien fue el primero en racionar y corrió a abrazarla…_

* * *

_Proxima actualizacion sabado 27 abril-2013._

_Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia. :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos!... **_

_**Aqui tiene el capitulo 3 :)**_

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.**_

_ **Capítulo 3**_

_Lucy se encontraba desconcertada, este pequeño gato le estaba abrazando de forma tan familiar para ella, pero no recordaba haberlo conocido, ni a las personas que la estaba mirando tan nostálgicamente._

_-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?-Decía una confundida peli rubio mirando al gato que la abrazaba._

_-He, Lucy soy yo Happy no te acuerdas de mi-Respondia un confundido Happy._

_-Que linda invocación-Decia Sakura mirando al gato-Lucy tú lo conoces._

_-No, nunca lo he visto-decia lucy mirando a sakura._

_Los de Fairy Tail estaban confundido, no sabía que había pasado para que su amiga no reconociera a Happy y a ellos mismo, pero erza supo que había algo mal, será que perdió la memoria. Esta era una de las pregunta que se formulaba Erza en la mente._

_-Pero, Lucy nosotros-decía el mago de fuego caminando lentamente hacia la rubia pero una mano lo detuvo-¿Porque Erza?._

_-Espera Natsu-Miro a todo el equipo para que ella manejara la situación-Disculpanos, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a una amiga de nosotros._

_-¿Una amiga de ustedes? Y también se llama Lucy- decía un desconfiado Sasuke._

_-Si-decía seria Erza._

_-Valla que casualidad jeje- decía un relajado Naruto sonriendo a los demás._

_-Sí, discúlpanos. Mi nombre es Erza ellos son mis compañeros Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy y charle-decía la maga de las armaduras._

_-No hay problema, es un placer conocerlos-Respondía una sonriente rubia._

_-Bueno, ya que terminaron de hablar, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento. Hoy se va a enfrentar en una pelea de taijutsu solamente nada de ninjutsu entendieron-Decía Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos._

_-Ok-Decía el grupo ninja en universo._

_-Bien… Sasuke y Naruto ustedes comenzaran, los demás vamos a apartarnos-decía el peli plateado caminando seguido de los demás._

_-¡Si!... te voy a derrotar Sasuke-teme-decía Naruto poniéndose en posición de combate._

_-Hmp, ni en tus sueños dobe- decía Sasuke igual en posición de combate._

_-¡Comience!-Exclamo Kakashi mirando a sus dos alumnos_

_Sasuke y Naruto no perdieron el tiempo comenzaron con un combo de puños y patadas ninguno de los dos cedía a otro, en eso Sasuke intenta pegarle en el estómago, pero Naruto lo esquivo a tiempo y le pega una patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder pero Sasuke se recuperó y gracias a su velocidad llego donde Naruto y le pego en el estómago mandándolo a volar a un árbol._

_-Te lo dije dobe, no me ganaras-decia Sasuke mirando a su compañero._

_-Eso es lo que crees, teme-decia Naruto levantándose y corriendo velozmente hacia Sasuke pegándole un combo de puños y patadas. Sasuke Se defendia con dificultad, ambos de separaron para correr nuevamente hacia su oponente pegándose mutuamente en el rostro y ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas destruyendo varios árboles de paso. Cuando ambos se ponían de pie para iniciar nuevamente sus ataques una voz los detuvo._

_-Suficiente, Lo hicieron bien chicos-decía Kakashi deteniendo a sus dos alumnos._

_-¡QUE! ¡NO! Estaba a punto de ganar-exclamo furioso Naruto._

_-Hmp, Lo que quieres decir, es que estabas a punto de perder-decia tranquilamente Sasuke._

_-¡Seras!-decía Naruto enojado._

_-¡Silencio!, Recuerde que solo es un entrenamiento. Siguiente Sakura y Lucy-Finalizo Kakashi._

_-Si-Decían las dos juntas._

_-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un poco-decía Naruto caminando junto a Sasuke hacia donde se encontraba los demás._

_-¿Porque deberíamos alejarnos? –cuestiono Gray._

_-Ya lo veras-decía Sasuke alejándose con los demás._

_-¡Comienze!_

_Sakura y Lucy comenzaron igual que los chicos con un combo de patadas y puños rompiendo poco a poco el suelo donde estaba luchando, ninguna de las dos cedía pero Sakura se estaba hartando de la situación._

_-¡Shanaro!-Exclamo Sakura pegando una fuerte patada al lugar donde estaba lucy rompiendo el suelo en pedazo. _

_-Lucy-decía todos los de Fairy Tail en universos preocupados._

_-No se preocupe, ella está bien… ¡Lucy deberías que ponerte seria-Exclamo un sonriente rubio a su amiga._

_-lo esquivaste a tiempo-decía Sakura mirando atrás de ella a la pelirrubio._

_-Estuvo cerca… Tienes razón Naruto, acabemos con esto.-_

_Lucy corre a una velocidad increíble hacia Sakura y le pega un puño en el la cara mandándola a volar en el aire, llega velozmente hacia arriba de sakura y le da una patada mandándola directamente sobre el piso rompiendo está en mil pedazos._

_Los de Fairy Tail estaban mudos de la impresión, jamás pensaron que su amiga se había vuelto tan fuerte en estos 2 años._

_-Lucy-san es increíble-decía una impresionada Wendy._

_-Tiene una fuerza tremenda-decía gray con una gran gota en su cabeza._

_-Aye- decía Happy y Natsu impresionados y a la vez asustados._

_ En eso Sakura se levanta poco a poco con algo de dificultad intenta correr nuevamente pero es detenida por un kunai sobre su cuello._

_-Esto se acabó-decía Lucy atrás de Sakura con un kunai sobre su cuello._

_-Pero… como… solo se podíamos usar taijutsu -Cuestiono una impresionada Sakura._

_- Pero kakashi-sensei nunca dijo nada de armas, solo dijo que no podíamos usar ninjutsu. ¿Correcto Sensei?-Respondía Lucy un poco seria._

_-Es cierto, Felicidades Lucy- decía Kakashi acercándose a las chicas junto con los demás._

_-Eres increíble lucy, haz mejorado mucho-decía un un sonriente Naruto._

_-Muchas gracias-Decía Lucy sonriendo a los demás-Sakura-san perdóname por haber sido un poco ruda-decía una apenada Lucy._

_-No te preocupes jeje. La próxima vez te ganare –Afirmaba una calmada Sakura curándose sus heridas._

_-Excelente muchachos, ya pueden irse a casa nos veremos mañana-decía Kakashi desapareciendo en una bola de humo._

_-Seguro fue a leer su libro-decía Naruto._

_-Hmp… Cierto, nos veremos luego chicos-decía Sasuke marchándose del lugar._

_-Espera Sasuke-kun yo te acompaño-Exclamo sakura yéndose junto al pelinegro._

_-Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿caminamos juntos? Pregunto Lucy a los de fairy tail._

_-Si-decía todos en universo. Así se fueron caminando y conversando de cosas de la aldea y sobre el el entrenamiento de hace unos minutos._

_ -Ah, ya sé por qué no viene esta noche a cenar con nosotros-Decía una sonriente lucy._

_-Quiero ramen-._

_-Nada de ramen, te dije que solo los fines de semana podías comerlos-regañaba Lucy a su amigo peli rubio._

_-Pero…-._

_-Nada de pero, aparte hoy te toca hacer la cena ¿recuerdas?-._

_-Es verdad…-._

_-Que dicen, ¿Viene esta noche?-preguntaba la peli rubio a los magos de fairy tail._

_-Nos encantaría… ¿A qué hora?-preguntaba Erza._

_-Les parece a las 8:30-Respondia Lucy._

_-Si-._

_-Miren, En ese edificio es que vivimos-Señalo Lucy a un edificio *Donde vive Naruto, ustedes sabe jeje* En la tercera planta vivimos._

_-Entiendo, entonces nos veremos en la noche-Se despedía Erza._

_-Sí, nos veremos en la noche chicos-Decía Lucy marchándose junto con Naruto._

_-Erza, porque no me dejaste decirle a Lucy quien éramos nosotros-decia un serio natsu_

_-Vamos al hotel, tengo algo que decirles-_

_-Bien-decía todos juntos marchándose junto con erza._

_-Lucy, ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Naruto mirando a su amiga seria._

_-No, te preocupes-._

_-Bien, Sabes que si quieres hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo-._

_-Lo sé, Gracias Naruto- Respondía Lucy regalándole una sonrisa calidad- ¿Que cenaremos?_

_-¡Ramen!-Exclamo fuertemente el rubio._

_-Ni hablar, te dije que solo podías comer ramen los fines de semanas-Regaño la rubia._

_-¡No es justo!-._

_-Si lo es, Aparte te toca hacer la cena recuerdas, y tendremos invitados hoy-._

_-Bien, Que quieres que haga de cena-._

_-lo que quieras, me gusta como cocinas-._

_-Sí, pero gracias a ti fue que aprendí a cocinar-._

_-¿Si?, Sakura-san me dijo que solo comías ramen antes, ¿Cómo te mantenías comiendo ramen solamente?-._

_-Para que sepas, el ramen es una excelente comida ¡ttebayo!-._

_-Sí, sí… pero no puedes comer tanto ramen, no es saludable, por eso te dije que solo los fines de semanas podías comerlos-._

_-No es justo lucy-chan-._

_-Jeje, me preguntaba, ¿cuándo cocinaras para cierta personita?_

_-¡He!-Exclamaba Naruto rojo como un tomate- ¡Iré a comprar los ingredientes de la cena adiós!-decía Naruto corriendo velozmente lejos de la peli rubio._

_-Jajajaja… pero mira cómo se puso Naruto, Supongo que tendré que ayudarlos un poco, por lo que veo ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir lo que siente-Decía Lucy con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro._

_Al llegar al hotel, Inmediatamente todos fueron a la habitación donde se quedaban Erza, Wendy y Charle._

_-Bien, ahora si habla Erza-decía un serio gray._

_-¿Ustedes no notaron algo extraño en Lucy?-preguntaba erza._

_-Pues si no nos recuerda-decía un triste Natsu._

_-Lucy-san ha mejorado mucho- decía Wendy._

_-y su increíble fuerza-continuaba Charle._

_-El apellido… Porque tiene el mismo apellido que ese chico Naruto- decía Gray extrañado._

_-Bien, mi teoría es que Lucy perdió la memoria, por eso no nos recuerda ni nada y que ahora tenga otro apellido puede y también no recuerde su familia, ni su pasado-Decía la maga de las armaduras._

_-Es cierto… Pero ¿Por qué el apellido de ese chico? , ¿Por qué se lleva también con ese tal Naruto? Y ¿Por qué viven juntos?-decía un enfurecido natsu._

_-Celoso flamita-decía gray molestando al mago de fuego._

_-Cállate estúpido cubo de hielo-._

_-Que has dicho-pregunto un molesto gray._

_-Acaso eres sordo-._

_-Acaso estáis peleando-pregunto erza trasmitiendo un aura asesina._

_-No erza, somos los mejores amigos ¿verdad Natsu?_

_-Aye- decía el mago de fuego temblando de miedo._

_-Bien de todos modos hoy tratare de sacarles algo de informacion Lucy y Naruto, así que déjeme preguntar yo si-decía erza más tranquila._

_-Recuerda que Lucy es muy inteligente, no preguntes muchas cosas, podrían sospechar-decía una seria charle._

_-Si lo sé, bien valla a preparase chicos, nos reuniremos a las 8:15 afuera del hotel-decía la peli roja._

_-Bien-Decía los chicos yéndose de la habitación._

_-Erza-san, notaste que Natsu-san y Happy-san cambiaron después que vieron a Lucy-san-._

_-Sí, están volviendo hacer los de antes, me alegro mucho-._

_-Si- decía Charle feliz por el gato azul._

_-Bien, vamos a prepararnos_

_En el barrio Uchiha, se encontraba un pelinegro y una peli rosa caminando hacia la casa del último Uchiha._

_-¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo?... te noto algo serio-._

_-Hmp… es que solo pensaba en Lucy-._

_-¡He!... no me digas que a Sasuke-kun le gusta Lucy ¡no!-Decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No me gusta Lucy… deja de decir esas cosas-._

_-Entonces que pensabas, Sasuke-kun-._

_-Esos sujetos miraban mucho a Lucy y de una forma nostálgica, por alguna razón no me creo esa de que su amiga se parece mucho a Lucy-._

_-Si tienes razón, y según ellos su supuesta amiga se llama igual a Lucy-._

_-Si… Aquí hay algo sospechoso-._

_-¿Interrogamos a los de fairy tail?-._

_-No, solo vamos a vigilarlos por el momento-._

_-¿Le decimos a Naruto?-._

_-No, por ahora no-._

_-Bien, como digas Sasuke-kun-._

_En la casa de nuestro querido rubio, se encontraba este cocinando tranquilamente cuando escucha abrirse la puerta._

_-Donde estabas Lucy-preguntaba el pelirrubio mirando a su amiga llegar._

_-Estaba en el hospital, recuerda que hoy me tocaba turno y en la salida adivina con quien me tope-._

_-Con quien-._

_-Con tu personita especial-._

_-Lucy-chan deja de decir eso-decía Naruto más rojo que un tomate._

_-Jajajaja… cálmate, es que acaso nunca le dirás tus sentimientos-._

_-No… se… de que hablas-_

_-Deja de hacerte el que no sabe-._

_-Oh valla tengo que… atender la cena-se fue corriendo a la cocina._

_-Jumh, siempre me sale corriendo, pero ya veras, te ayudare a darte cuenta de tus sentimientos Naruto- decía Lucy yéndose a su habitación sonriendo._

* * *

_**Perdoneme por tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero es que no habia tenido tiempo...**_

_**Muchas gracias a los chicos:**_

_**Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ha sido una gran ayuda para mi, perdoname si esta historia no es como esperabas pero soy nueva escribiendo y realmente habia tenido esta idea desde hace tiempo, pero prometo mejorar cada vez mas para que sea de tu agrado y el de los demas... Gracias por tomar tu tiempo y leer esta historia :)**_

_**Kachorro: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Me ha motivado mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero seguir recibiendo mas comentarios tuyo :)**_

_**Tambien gracias a los demas por tomar su tiempo en leer :) les prometo seguir mejorando cada dia mas :)**_

_**Siguiente capitulo martes 7 de mayo :)**_

_**Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos!... **_

_**Aqui tiene el capitulo 4 :)**_

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.**_

_ **Capítulo -4-**_

_Lucy Uzumaki se encontraba en su habitación después de haberse arreglado un poco para los invitados, esta se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, pero estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que una persona la estaba viendo en la puerta._

_-Lucy-._

_-Naruto… no me di cuenta que estabas hay… ¿Pasa algo?-._

_-Nada… solo venía a informarte que la cena esta lista-._

_-Que bien, ¿Que cenaremos hoy?-pregunto Lucy mirando a su amigo._

_-Carne de cerdo, arroz blanco hice un poco de ensalada verde y de bebida jugo de naranja-._

_-Debe de estar delicioso jeje-._

_-Jeje iré arreglarme- decía Naruto retirándose de la habitación de su amiga._

_-Ok-._

* * *

_En el hotel donde se quedaban los magos de Fairy Tail, estabas los chicos esperando a las chicas fuera del hotel._

_-¡Porque tardan tanto!-Exclamo un desesperado Natsu._

_-Cálmate flamita, aún falta 5 minutos-Decía un calmado gray._

_-Es cierto Natsu- decía Happy alado del mago de fuego._

_-Lo que pasa es que flamita está desesperando por ver a su Lucy-decía un gray burlándose de su amigo._

_-Cierra la boca… pervertido-decía un Natsu rojo como el tomate._

_-Acaso están peleando- decía una recién llegada erza junto con las Wendy y Charle._

_-No claro que no erza-Decía un nervioso gray._

_-Aye- continuo Natsu._

_-Bien, los mejores amigos son así- Decía erza con los brazos cruzados y afirmando con la cabeza._

_-No puedo creer que erza-san les haya creído- decía Wendy._

_-Siempre es así- decía charle con las manos en las caderas._

_-Aye- afirmaba Happy._

_-Bien vámonos- decía la maga de cabello rojo seguida de sus amigos._

_-Si-decía todos en unísono._

* * *

_ En la casa de los Uzumaki se encontraba una rubia de ojos chocolates arreglando la mesa cuando de repente escucha el timbre de la casa._

_-Ya voy-decía Lucy dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla se encontraba los magos de Fairy Tail._

_-Chicos, que bueno que vinieron. Pasen-_

_-Muchas gracias-Decía Erza entrando a la casa seguida de los demás.-_

_-Como estas Lucy-san-_

_-Muy bien, por favor tomen asiento-decía la rubia sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala- ¿Dígame que les parece Konoha?_

_-Es muy agradable estar en la aldea, es muy tranquilo. Muy diferente del gremio-_

_-¿Gremio?-preguntaba Lucy._

_-El gremio, es una institución donde los magos pueden hacer misiones y puedes compartir con otros magos, Nuestro gremio se llama Fairy tail._

_-Entiendo, Es la primera vez que conozco magos. ¿Qué tipo de poderes ustedes usan?-_

_-Pues mi magia es la de hielo, Erza usa magia de reequipamiento le permite guardar todo tipo de armaduras y armas en un espacio determinado y usarlos cuando ellas quiera, Wendy usa magia de viento y Natsu de fuego- Contestaba Gray que sin darse cuenta se estaba quitando la camisa._

_-Entiendo… tengo una pregunta-preguntaba la rubia._

_-Cual es Lucy-san-_

_-¿Porque Gray se quita la ropa?-_

_-¡Eh!... Gray-san su camisa-decía una sonrojada Wendy._

_-Mira que serás pervertido-decía el mago de fuego burlándose de su amigo._

_- ¡Donde esta!... Cállate cerebro carbonizado-_

_-Que has dicho ¡Hielo derretido!-exclamaba un Natsu enojado._

_-¿Que están haciendo?-Decía Erza con un aura de peligro a su alrededor._

_-Nada… verdad Natsu- decía un asustado Gray poniéndose la camisa._

_-Aye.-_

_-Solamente Erza puede lograr que esos dos se calmen-decía Charle._

_-Aye- decía Happy._

_-Jajajajaja que gracioso son- decía riéndose Lucy._

_-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Naruto-san?-_

_-Pues él está…-no término de completar la oración porque alguien la interrumpen._

_-Aquí, perdón la demora chicos ttebayo- Decía Naruto sentándose alado de la rubia._

_-No te preocupes-decía Erza. _

_-Ustedes parecen ser muy buenos amigos-Decía un molesto mago de fuego._

_-Sí, Somos como hermanos-decía el rubio riendo._

_-¿Somos?... ¿No lo son?...Pensé que era familia, ya que te presentaste como Lucy Uzumaki- Decía Erza cuestionado a los rubios._

_-Sí, bueno realmente Uzumaki no es mi verdadero apellido, pero aunque no tengamos la misma sangre nos consideremos ser hermanos.-_

_-Entonces cuál es tu apellido Lucy-san- decía Wendy, pero a ver que ella y Naruto se ponían serios –Perdón no quise incomodarlos con la pregunta._

_-Jeje no te preocupes, es un poco delicado el tema, que les parece si pasamos a la sala para comenzar a cenar-decía Naruto parándose del sillón._

_-Si me disculpan iré en un momento-decía Lucy saliendo hacia su habitación._

_-¿Le pasa algo a Lucy?-decía Gray sentándose en el comedor._

_-No se preocupen, ustedes puede comenzar yo regreso ahora-decía el rubio yendo a la habitación de su compañera._

_-Creo que fue muy apresurado preguntarle-decía Natsu mirando por donde se fue el pelirrubio._

_-Si-decía el resto mirando el pasillo._

_-Lucy-decía Naruto tocando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia._

_-Adelante.-_

_- ….-_

_-¿Que pasa Naruto?-_

_-Eso quiero que me lo digas tú.-_

_-No tengo nada.-_

_-…-_

_-¡En serio!-_

_-Lucy… sé porque estas así, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, nunca te dejare sola.-_

_-Lo se… solo que es difícil no tener recuerdos… no puedo recordar si tuve amigos, una familia, una casa… nada lo único que tengo de mi pasado son estas llaves-decía señalando un juego de llaves doradas que estaba en la mesa de noche._

_-Sé que es difícil no tener recuerdos, pero si tienes un hogar y es aquí en konoha, tienes amigos… yo, Sakura-chan y teme de Sasuke, La abuela Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei y todos los de Konoha somos tu familia. Recuérdalo siempre.-_

_-lo sé, gracias Naruto- decía abrazando al rubio._

_-De nada Lucy-chan, vayamos al comedor a comer, los demás nos esperan.-_

_-¡Si!-_

_Mientras salían de la habitación, yendo hacia el comedor vieron a los magos de fairy tail sentados en la mesa hablando._

_-Aún no han empezado-pregunto Naruto alado de la peli rubio._

_-Pues… queríamos esperarlos a ustedes Naruto-san, Lucy-san-decía una apenada Wendy._

_-Pues vamos a comer-Decía una animada Lucy sentándose en la mesa junto con su compañero._

_ La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando y riendo animadamente. Después de haber finalizado, la primera en hablar fue la pequeña maga de viento._

_-La cena ha estado deliciosa, ¿Tú cocinaste Lucy-san?-_

_-No, jeje fue Naruto.-_

_-Estuvo delicioso, debo felicitarte Naruto- decía la maga de los cabellos carmesí._

_-Cierto… ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? –preguntaba Happy._

_-Fue Lucy-contesto naruto llevando los platos a la cocina._

_-Entonces Lucy debe cocinar igual de delicioso- decía un sonriente Natsu mirando a la peli rubio._

_-Pues… eso creo jeje- decía una sonrojada Lucy por el comentario de peli rosa._

_-Sí, ella será una gran esposa en el futuro-decía Naruto entrando al comedor._

_-Jejeje- reía nerviosamente_

_-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-contesto Natsu algo molesto por el comentario del rubio._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en Konoha?-Pregunto la pelirrubia._

_-Estamos esperando una respuesta de la hokage para mañana, así que supongo que en la tarde nos iremos-Decía la maga de cabello rojizo._

_-Valla que pena, se irán muy rápido-Decía Lucy algo triste._

_-Sí, ha sido muy divertido compartir con ustedes-Decía Naruto sonriente._

_-Bueno nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano-Decía erza parándose junto con los demás._

_-Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo delicioso- Decía Gray a los dos pelirrubios._

_-jeje gracias por acompañarnos esta noche-decía una agradecida Lucy._

_-Buenas noches Lucy-san, Naruto-san-se despedía Wendy._

_-Buenas noches, no veremos mañana antes de irnos-decía Erza marchándose._

_-Adiós Lucy-decía un triste Natsu, quien no quería separarse de la rubia._

_-Adiós Natsu, adiós a todos-decía Lucy sonriendo con una calida sonrisa a los demás en especial a cierto peli rosa._

_- ¡Bye chicos!-Exclamaba el rubio alado de su compañera._

_Después de despedir a los chicos de Fairy tail, se encontraba los dos rubios organizando la casa y lavando los platos._

_-Ya termine de lavar los platos Naruto-informaba Lucy saliendo de la cosina_

_-Yo también termine aquí.-_

_-Bueno yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches Naruto- decía la rubia yéndose a su habitación._

_-Buenas noches Lucy.-_

* * *

_Después de haberse despedido de los dos ninja se encontraba el grupo de Fairy Tail en el hotel caminando en dirección a sus habitaciones._

_-Erza ahora que hacemos, ya mañana tendremos que irnos-decía el mago de hielo._

_- Tampoco pudimos preguntarle nada.-continuaba Natsu._

_-Aye, ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más Erza?-Preguntaba happy triste._

_-No, a mí también me gustaría quedarme pero tenemos que llevar la respuesta al maestro y recuerde que se acerca los juegos mágicos debemos entrenar-Decía una seria maga de armas._

_-Cierto, por lo menos sabemos que Lucy esta con vida y bien-decía Gray_

_-Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a maestro-continuaba charle._

_-No me quiero separar de Lucy- decía un triste Natsu._

_-Sera lo mejor, además por lo que he podido ver está bien cuidada aquí. Después de los juegos le pediremos al maestro si podemos regresar ¿bien?-decía Erza. _

_-Bien-decía todos excepto Natsu._

_ -Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches chicos-decía erza marchándose junto con las chicas a la habitación._

* * *

_En la habitación de cierta rubia de ojos chocolate, se encontraba está sentada sobre la cama mirando por la ventana. Cuando escucha unos toques de su puerta._

_-Pasa Naruto-Contesto Lucy. Inmediatamente abriendo la puerta se revelo a figura en pijama de rubio de ojos azules._

_-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-_

_-Nada… simplemente vengo a ver si estaba todo bien.-_

_- Claro todo está bien jeje.-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_- Sabes que no me puedes engañar ¿Verdad?-_

_-Lo sé.-_

_-Entonces… dime que te sucede, desde que viste a esos magos estas muy extraña.-_

_-Es solo que siento algo extraño cuando los miro.-_

_-¿Crees que ellos esten conectados con tu pasado?-_

_-No lo creo, si lo fueran me había acordado cuando los vi o escuche su nombre.-_

_-Pueda que tengas razón, pero no te esfuerce tus recuerdos vendrán por si solos.-_

_-Pero ya son 2 años…-_

_-Lo se… Pero mientras que estés así de impaciente tus recuerdos no vendrán… cuando menos te lo espere recordaras… solo ten paciencia.-_

_-2 años…-_

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 4.._

_Gabe Logan:_

_Muchas gracias por la _

_ Corrección jeje_

_¿Las llaves de lucy?... sé que ella ama a sus espíritu, pero recuerda que lucy no recuerda nada, así que no sabe cómo usar su magia, sé que algunos de sus espíritu salia sin ser invocados pero eso lo explicare más adelante jeje y no se los quite están con ella :)._

_¿Le quite personalidad?... la verdad es que no me habia fijado de eso, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo, tratare de arreglar eso :)_

_¿Hinata?... No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no... Vamos a ver más adelante jeje. Muchas gracias!..._

_El siguiente capítulo será... Martes 14 de mayo :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos! Espero recibir sus comentarios... nos veremos en próximo capitulo._


	6. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola a todos!... **_

_**Aqui tiene el capitulo 5...  
**_

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.**_

_ **Capitulo5**_

_Antes de seguir con la historia, vamos a retroceder dos años atrás…_

_Se encontraban un grupo compuesto 4 ninjas saltando rama en rama para poder llegar a su aldea, después de haber completado exitosamente una misión. Pero un rubio de ojos azules pudo notar como una cabellera rubia sobresalía de unos arbustos._

_-¡Esperen chicos!-Exclama el mismo rubio a sus amigos._

_-¿Que pasa Naruto?-_

_-Miren allá-señalaba el rubio una persona que se encontraba desmayada._

_-Vamos a ver.-_

_Mientras bajaban de los árboles y se acercaban pudieron visualizar a una chica rubia con su ropa algo rota, con algunas heridas._

_-Que le abra pasado-decía Sakura revisando el estado de la chica- sus heridas no son graves. _

_-Parece que no es ninja, puesto que no tiene banda que la identifique-Decía Sasuke._

_-¿Que hacemos Kakashi-Sensei-Pregunto Naruto a su maestro._

_-Vamos a llevarla a la aldea-Decía el peli plateado._

_-Bien-Afirmando todos, Naruto fue el que se encargó de llevar a la rubia. Asi nuevamente todos reanudaron su marchar hasta la aldea._

_Cuando llegaron el equipo se dividió Kakashi fue con la Hokage a informarle de la misión y de la joven y el resto fue al hospital para atender a la joven rubia desconocida._

_Se encontraba frente a la puerta donde se encontraba la líder de la aldea, toco dos veces y recibiendo un –Pase- entro y pudo visualizar adentro a una mujer rubia de larga cabellera firmando unos documentos._

_-Haz llegado kakashi, ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto la líder de la aldea._

_-Muy bien Hokage-sama, aquí tiene el informe de la misión-Decía el peli plateado entregándole el informe._

_- Bien, puedes retirarte.-_

_-Antes de irme, quisiera decirle que en nuestro regreso encontramos a una joven desmayada, con algunas heridas, pero no parecía ser ninja puesto que no tenía una banda que la identificara y su ropa tampoco parecía ser-_

_-Entiendo, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?-_

_-Mi equipo la llevo al hospital.-_

_-Ok, entonces iré haberla. Vamos-Así los dos se retiraron de la oficina con destino al hospital._

_Un joven se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, cuando poco a poco comienza a despertar hasta abrir los ojos por completo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba ella misma mirando la habitación de color blanco en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse._

_-Ya despertaste-Decía un chico rubio de ojos azules mirando a la rubia con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba algo asustada la peli rubio._

_-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo!-Exclamaba fuertemente el rubio-Y tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-yo… mi nombre… no lo sé…-Decía con la cabeza baja _

_-No recuerdas tu nombre… ¿recuerdas de dónde viene?-_

_-Tampoco… lo siento-decía con los ojos llorosos la rubia _

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien pronto estará por llegar Abuela Tsunade o Sakura-chan ellas te ayudaran ¡ttebayo!-Decía acercándose la rubia y abrazándola._

_-Si…-decía la chica siendo abrazada por el rubio derramando lágrimas en silencio en eso se abre la puerta entrando 4 personas._

_-Te estas aprovechando de ella… ¡Naruto idiota!-decia una peli rosa corriendo donde el rubio y dándole un golpe en la cabeza._

_-No Sakura-Chan… Ella estaba llorando porque no recuerda nada ttebayo- decía el rubio en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza _

_-¿No recuerda nada?... en serio-pregunto una rubia de larga cabellera a la de ojos chocolates._

_-No… lo siento-decía cabizbaja la rubia de ojos azules._

_-¿Ni tu nombre?-pregunto un peli plateado leyendo un libro de color naranja (todos conocemos ese libro verdad -.-!)._

_-No lo recuerdo… creo que comienza con l pero no recuerdo bien todo es muy borroso y confuso… lo siento.-_

_-No te preocupes, como puedo ver parece que te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza y eso genero tu perdida de recuerdo… pero lamentablemente no se cuándo tiempo tome para que recuerdes puede ser unos días, meses hasta años-decía la Hokage examinando su cabeza._

_-tanto tiempo…-decía la rubia con los ojos llorosos._

_-Lo siento mucho-decía Tsunade _

_-Pero abuela-Tsunade, ¿Ella no puede quedarse en la aldea? No parece mala persona, tampoco es de alguna aldea enemiga-decía el rubio mirando a la líder de la aldea._

_-¿Pero dónde se quedaría?...-mirando a los demás._

_-Puede quedarse conmigo, tengo una habitación disponible. Claro si ella quiere-decía el rubio sonriente._

_-¿Que dices?-pregunto la Hokage._

_-yo…no quiero causarles problemas a Naruto-san-_

_-¡No te preocupes!... Para mí no es problema ttebayo- decía sonriente el rubio de ojos azules._

_-Entonces… está bien-decía sonriendo un poco la rubia_

_-Bien… Vamos a dejar que pase un mes para haber si recuperas la memoria y como te quedaras en la casa de Naruto. Tú la cuidaras entendido-Decia la líder de la aldea al ninja de ojos azules._

_-Qué pasa si no recupera la memoria-Decía hablando por primera vez un peli negro con destellos azules y ojos negros._

_-Pues ella podría quedarse en la aldea, pero dependerá de ella lo que quiera hacer para ganarse el dinero-Respondía la Hokage-¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias. Han sido muy amables conmigo-decía la rubia un poco triste._

_-No te preocupes, Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju soy la líder de la aldea, cualquier cosa puedes venir conmigo o con los muchachos. Nos veremos después -decía la rubia marchándose._

_-Me llamo Haruno Sakura un placer conocerte-_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

_-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi-_

_-Es un placer conocerlos-_

_-Aquí tienes-decía Sakura entregándole un juego de llaves doradas y un latigo negro._

_-¿Qué son estas llaves y este látigo?-_

_-No lo sé, estaba contigo cuando te encontramos. Quizás pueda ser una pista de tu pasado-decía Kakashi _

_-Entiendo-decía la rubia mirando con atención el juego de llaves doradas._

_-Anteriormente habías dicho que crees que tu nombre comienza con l ¿no?-decía el último de los Uchihas._

_-Si.- _

_-Vamos a ver podrías llamarte ¿Laura?... ¿lisa?- decía dudosa la peli rosa._

_-¿Lorena?-_

_-¿Lori?-_

_-¿Larisa?-_

_-¿Lettuce?-_

_Todos intentaba recordar nombre que comenzara con l, pero ninguna parece que ninguna de ellas eran la correcta hasta que cierto rubio de ojos azules dijo un nombre que hiso de la rubia apartara su vista de la llaves._

_-¿Luchia?-_

_-¿Así te llamas?-decía el peli negro mirando la cara de sorpresa de la rubia._

_-Luchia… luchia…lu…lucy-decía confunda agarrándose la cabeza la rubia._

_-¿Lucy?-pregunto la peli rosa._

_-Creo que así me llamo… no recuerdo bien-decía la rubia confusa._

_-Entonces te llamaremos Lucy- decía sonriente el rubio mirando a los demás._

_-Está bien-decía Lucy mirando nuevamente el juego de llaves._

_-Se te hacen familiar esas llaves-decía la peli rosa mirando con atención a Lucy._

_-No lo sé… pero siento que son importantes.-_

_-Bueno, yo iré a buscar a una enfermera para que te dé de alta… Yo me tengo que ir aún tengo pacientes que ver, cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes decir-decir la peli rosa._

_-Está bien, muchas gracias Sakura-san.-_

_-Yo también me voy, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento mañana chicos, que te mejores Lucy- decía el peli plateado desapareciendo en la bola de humo._

_-Yo también me voy, adiós-decía Sasuke saliendo en la habitación._

_-Nos vemos Lucy, cuídala Naruto- decía Sakura yéndose._

_-Sí, Sakura-Chan.-_

_-Todos son muy amables conmigo-decía Lucy un poco feliz._

_-Sí, no te preocupes muy pronto recuperaras la memoria ttebayo- decía un sonriente rubio sentado en una silla._

_-¿Porque?... Soy una extraña no me conocen… y me tratan tan bien.-_

_-Porque yo no creo que seas mala persona jeje- respondía sonriente el rubio._

_Después de esa conversación, una enfermera vino reviso que todo estaba en Orden y le dijo a la rubia que ya podía irse del hospital, después de eso ella y Naruto salieron del hospital en el camino Lucy miraba la aldea, y su habitantes algunos la miraban extraña y otros venían al rubio con algo de odio pero el rubio simplemente no les hiso caso, pero la rubia noto esto pero no dijo nada. Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un edificio y subieron las escaleras, caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una puerta. El rubio abrió la puerta y como siempre la casa estaba de cabeza con un gran desastre._

_-Disculpa el desorden… no soy muy organizado que digamos.-_

_-¿Vives solo?-_

_-Si-decía entrando por los pasillos de la casa, seguido de la rubia._

_-¿Y tus padres?-_

_-Yo… no tengo familia soy huérfano desde que nací.-_

_-Lo siento mucho… no debí preguntar.-_

_-Jeje no te preocupes… esta será tu habitación, la de alado es la mía…. Pero antes tengo que limpiar hay un gran desastre discúlpame-decía apenado el rubio._

_-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare.-_

_-No, tú no tienes por qué hacer eso eres mi invitada jeje-_

_-Vamos déjame ayudarte ¿Si?-_

_-Bueno… está bien.-_

_Luego de hablar los dos se pusieron a limpiar la casa y arreglando un poco la casa._

_-Terminamos-exclamaba el rubio tumbándose en el sillón de la sala._

_-Jeje si-_

_-Muchas gracias Lucy-san-_

_-Naruto-san… tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.-_

_-Está bien dime.-_

_-Pues… ¿cómo se llama este lugar?, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?, ¿Por qué estas vestido de forma extraña?, ¿Por qué tienes esas armas?, ¿Qué significa esa banda que tienes en la cabeza?_

_-Jeje pues a ver vamos en orden. Este lugar se llama la aldea de Konoha, estamos en el país del fuego. _

_¿Qué hacemos? Pues algunas personas aldeanos trabajan en comercio, puestos de comida, ropa, fabricación de armas, libros o son ninjas, en la aldea siempre llegan misiones de todo tipo como buscar a un tonto gato hasta acompañar a una persona importante un feudal y muchas cosas depende mucho del rango que tenga el ninja. _

_¿Porque estoy vestido así?... Porque soy un ninja, esta es mi ropa de hacer misiones._

_¿Por qué tengo estas armas? Pues porque siempre hay que estar preparado, te puede llamar de improviso o puede suceder algo en la aldea._

_¿Qué significa esta banda?... Pues esta banda me identifica como ninja de la aldea. Más adelante podrás ver a otros ninjas pero tendrás símbolos diferentes por sus aldeas._

_ Así paso casi 2 horas mientras Naruto le seguía explicando todo lo que preguntaba la rubia respecto a la aldea u otras aldeas y muchas cosas más._

_-Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo, tengo un poco de hambre y yo… no se cocinar lo siento jeje- decía algo penoso el rubio rascándose la cabeza._

_-Jeje no hay problema… yo podría intentar cocinar.-_

_-Está bien pero será mañana hoy iremos a comer afuera-_

_-Ok, ¿Qué comeremos?-preguntaba la rubia. _

_-Pues a mí me gusta mucho el Ramen de Ichiraku pero si quieres comer otra cosa pues…-_

_-No te preocupes, vamos a comer Ramen.-_

_-¡Sí!-así los dos se fueron juntos a Ichiraku Ramen a comer en el trascurso del camino iban platicando muy animados y se iban conociéndose más. Llegaron al puesto del Ramen, Naruto les presento a señor que prepara el Ramen y a su hija así los dos pidieron sus Ramen y como siempre Naruto se había comido 20 platos de Ramen, mientras que Lucy se había comido un plato de Ramen. Así nuevamente después de terminar pagaron la comida y se despidieron y se fueron caminando por la aldea._

_-Valla no puedo creer que te comiste 20 platos ¡Dios!... ¡Tienes un estomago sin fondo!...-_

_-Hahaha… ¡El Ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, lo como todo los días!-_

_-Naruto-san comer tanto Ramen te hará mal, deberías comer más ensaladas cosas más saludables.-_

_-Es que yo no sé cocinar Lucy-san.-_

_-Jeje entonces yo te enseñare, aprenderemos juntos ¿bien?-_

_- Mmm….Esta bien jeje -decía el rubio pero en esos momentos un chica de ojos blanco interrumpe su conversación._

_-Na… Naruto-kun- decía una sonrojada Hinata delante de los dos rubios._

_-¡Hola Hinata!... ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-B…B…Bien Naruto –kun y… y… y…tu?-decía muy nerviosa la la de ojos blanco._

_-¡Bien… Mira ella es Lucy, se quedara un tiempo en la aldea-decía Naruto presentado a la rubia._

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy.-_

_-Un… Un placer… Mi… Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- decía Hinata haciendo una reverencia._

_-Hinata ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Decía Naruto._

_-C… Claro… Na… Naruto-kun- Decía muy nerviosa la peli azul._

_-Podrías acompañarnos a comprar algo de ropa a Lucy… Eres mujer así estará más en confianza contigo.-_

_-Eh… No hace falta Naruto-san… yo estoy bien así-dijo Lucy rápidamente._

_-No te preocupes, además esa es la única ropa que llevas y está algo rota-Decía el rubio mirando la vestimenta de la de ojos chocolates._

_-Pero… Yo… No…-_

_-¡Tranquila!... ¿Puedes acompañarnos Hinata?-_

_-C… Claro… que… si… Naruto-kun.-_

_-Entonces vamos- Así los 3 se fueron en tiendas y tiendas se pasaron la tarde buscando y comprando ropas y cosas que necesitaras, también le comentaron a Hinata sobre como encontraron a Lucy y su pérdida de memoria y que viviría en la casa del rubio así las dos se fueron conociendo. También Lucy había notado que Hinata se sonrojaba mucho cuando miraba a Naruto o este le hablaba o sonreían pero no dijo nada porque ya se imaginaba porque._

_-¿Cómo me veo?-decía la rubia saliendo de un mostrador vestida con una falda negra corta con unos pantalones abajo, una camisa purpura oscuro con mangas cortas y unas botas negras que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas._

_-Te ves muy bien Lucy-san-decía Hinata mirando a la rubia (La verdad es que se me hace un poco complicado escribir como habla Hinata… Así que solo con Naruto ella hablara así ¿Bien?)._

_-¡Te ves excelente!-Exclama el rubio sentado alado de la peli azul._

_-Muchas gracias a los dos-decía una sonriente peli rubios.-iré a recoger la ropa en el mostrador-Continuo Lucy yéndose a los vestidores._

_- Hinata, muchas gracias por acompañarnos-decía Naruto mirando a su amiga._

_-De… De… Nada… Na…Na…Naruto-kun-decía sonrojada la de ojos perla._

_-Jeje puedes seguir compartiendo más con ella en estos días que estará aquí, le haría muy bien para que no se sienta tan triste por su pérdida de memoria-le preguntaba el rubio._

_-Claro…No… Te… Problema…Naruto-kun la verdad es que… Lucy parece ser buena… persona-decía Hinata nerviosamente._

_-Si yo también lo creo.-_

_-Termine-decía la recién llegada rubia con unas bolsas en sus manos._

_-Bien vamos a pagar e irnos-decía Naruto una vez que pagaron la ropas salieron de la tienda._

_-Yo me tengo que ir-decía Hinata a los dos pelirrubios._

_-Te acompañamos a tu casa Hinata-decía el rubio de ojos azules._

_-No… hace… falta… Naruto-kun… estamos cerca de mi casa-decía Hinata toda sonrojada._

_-Segura Hinata-san-decía Lucy._

_-Si… Nos veremos-decía Hinata haciendo una reverencia y marchándose a la masion Hyuga._

_-¡Adios Hinata Gracias!-Exclamaba el rubio-¿Nos vamos?-_

_-Si-Así los dos se encaminaron a la casa del rubio-Muchas Gracias naruto, prometo pagarte todo lo que gastaste por mi hoy-Continuaba la rubia un poco apenada._

_-No te preocupes jeje. Le iba a pedir a Sakura-Chan que nos acompañara pero tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, que bueno que nos encontramos con Hinata-decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza._

_-Jeje Te llevas muy bien con Hinata-san ¿Cierto?-_

_-Si ella es muy linda, pero es un poco rara.-_

_-¿Rara? Jejejeje.-_

_-He… ¿Por qué te reías?-_

_-Nada, nada.-_

_-¡Dime! Lucy-san.-_

_-No me digas Lucy-san, solo Lucy ¿Si?-_

_-Está bien, pero si tú me dices Naruto.-_

_-Bien jeje.-_

_-Ahora ¿porque reías?-_

_-Te lo diré luego ¿Si?-_

_-¡No es justo!-_

_-Jejeje-_

* * *

_Siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo u,u!_

_Les tengo una noticia mala…_

_Lo que pasa es que me mudare a otro país en unos días, y no tendré internet. Lo que significa que tendré unas semanas sin actualizar…_

_Una buena noticia:_

_Es que donde me mudare será cerca de una tía y ella tiene internet (¡Sí!) Hare todo lo posible por no tardar mucho! (Si es que me deja un rato libre… porque ahora fue que vine a tener un momento para escribir y subir esto!)._

_Por lo tanto no pondré una fecha de actualización, pero no se preocupen no los abandonare! Nunca!... (No tardare tanto lo prometo!)_

_Espero que lo entiendan…_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios!_

_Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias por los comentarios!... Realmente lo de látigo de Lucy (Si se me olvido) jeje tendré que ver cómo le hago. Gracias por decírmelo _

_Aitorhdz16: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo este fic y recibir tus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta cómo va la historia __J_

_Muchas gracias a todos los demás por leer este fic __J_

_Nos veremos en la próxima…_

_Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia… __J_


	7. Capitulo 6

_Hola a todos, Cuanto tiempo xD_

_Aquí el capitulo 6_

_Disfrútelo. _

_Fairy Tail Pertenece a: Hiro Mashima._

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Capítulo 6**_

_ En la aldea oculta entre las hojas se encontraba un rubio alistándose como todas las mañana para ir al encuentro con su Equipo, Saliendo de su habitación un rico aroma lo guía hasta la cocina encontrándose con una rubia sirviendo el desayuno._

_-Buenos días lucy, pensé que aun estabas dormida-decía el rubio acercándose._

_-Buenos días Naruto… si es que quería hacer el desayuno, es todo lo que puedo hacer para mostrarte mi gratitud por lo que has hecho por mí-_

_-No te preocupes, Yo no lo hago por obligación y tú lo sabes-_

_-Si lo sé-_

_-Pero muchas gracias por hacer el desayuno se ve delicioso -decía el rubio mirando feliz el desayuno en la mesa._

_-jeje Ahora mismo iba a tocar tu habitación para que vinieras a desayunar, pero tú me ganaste jeje… Así que vamos a desayunar.-_

_-¡Sí!-_

_El desayuno transcurrió normal, charlaron de todo tipo de cosas. Después de haber completado el desayuno y limpiando la cocina, el rubio de ojos azules hablo._

_-Lucy tengo que irme al campo de entrenamiento, ya debe de estar esperándome, pero me imagino que aun kakashi-sensei no llega-decía el rubio con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza._

_-¿Tiene entrenamiento hoy?-_

_-Sí, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-_

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-¡Sí!...-_

_-Bueno está bien, Vamos-_

_Así los dos pelirrubios saliendo del apartamento con destino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, mientras iba caminando iban charlando muy a gusto parecía haberse conocido desde hace mucho_

* * *

_En el campo de entrenamiento._

_-¡Cha!... Donde esta ese Naruto, si le hiso algo a Lucy lo mato!-decía una furiosa pelirosa._

_-Kakashi-sensei nunca cambiara su habito de llegar tarde-decía un pelinegro ignorando el comentario de la peli rosa._

_-Sasuke-kun que te parece si vamos a comer más tarde-decía una sonrojada peli rosa._

_Sasuke se quedó mirando a la peli rosa que en ese momento estaba sonrojada, pensó un poco en su propuesta de ir a comer y termino asistiendo. Pensando en que últimamente no estaba tan indiferente con ella como antes._

_-¡Sí!-Exclamo feliz Sakura dando pequeños salticos de felicidad._

_-¡Buenos días!... Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme-exclamaba un sonriente pelirrubio._

_-Huh-_

_-¡Naruto Idiota porque llegas tarde! Si le hiciste algo a lucy considérate muerto!-Le exclamo furiosa la peli rosa Mientras le agarro de la camisa al rubio y lo miraba con ojos de muerte._

_-¡No! Sakura-chan no le hice nada!... ¿Verdad Lucy?-Decía Naruto mirando con ojos de súplica la rubia llamada Lucy._

_-Es verdad, Sakura-san… Naruto me ha tratado muy bien-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gran gota detrás de su cabeza._

_-Ummm… Bueno está bien, pero más te vale no hacerle nada. ¿Entendido Naruto?-decía Sakura mirando enojada al rubio._

_-S..Si Sakura-chan-decía con miedo Naruto._

_-Hola chicos, disculpen por haber venido tarde es que se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que dar la vuelta completa-decía un recién llegado peli plateado._

_-¡Si cómo no!- Exclamaba Sakura y Naruto enojados._

_-Huh-_

_-Siempre son así- decía en voz baja Lucy con una gran gota atrás de su cabeza._

_-Oh Lucy, que bueno verte, ¿Cómo te sientes-preguntaba el peli plateado a la rubia._

_-Estoy muy bien Kakashi-san, Gracias por preguntar-_

_-Qué bueno, ¿Te quedas a ver el entrenamiento?-_

_-Sí, Naruto me dijo que viniera a verlos-_

_-Que bien, bueno chicos vamos a comenzar-_

_-Si-decía los tres ninjas. _

_Mientras los ninjas hacia sus calentamientos, ejercicios diarios y algunos enfrentamientos. Lucy se quedó maravillada a ver el poder que ellos poseían, cosa que ella creían imposible lo estaba viendo en sus propios ojos, Se preguntaba si algún día podría recuperar su memoria, su pasado,¿ Quién era ella?, ¿De dónde venía?, ¿Tenias padres, familiares, amigos? O ¿porque sentía ese vacío en su corazón?... Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaba por la mente de la rubia, había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto llego a su lado._

_-¿Lucy?... ¿Estás bien?-_

_-Eh… ¡Si! Claro, ¿Paso algo Naruto?_

_-No, nada es solo que terminamos y te estaba hablando y no me respondías-_

_-Lo siento jeje-_

_-Buenos chicos nos veremos mañana-desaparecía kakashi-sensei._

_-Sasuke-kun nos vamos-decia una sonrojada peli rosa._

_-Huh, Adiós dobe-se marcha los dos ninjas mientras Naruto los veía con una tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que la rubia se dio cuenta._

_-Naruto… ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Eh… ¡No!... Nada ttebayo- decía con una voz un poco triste._

_Lucy lo miro por un rato y también el camino que se habían ido Sakura y Sasuke y luego supo porque Naruto puso esa mirada triste por unos segundos._

_-Naruto, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, no tienes que tener esa mascara conmigo como le haces a los demás. Cuando quieras estaré para escucharte, hablarte y aconsejarte-decía una tranquila Lucy._

_-Pero… Porque- pero antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpido._

_-No te hagas el que no sabes, Solo con mirar puedo deducir lo que pasa, pero no soy nadie para forzarte hablar, solo te diré que puedes confiar en mi.-_

_Los dos rubios se quedaron mirándose el uno del otro, Naruto mira atentamente la rubia y analizaba sus palabras para después darle una gran sonrisa y decirle._

_-Muchas gracias lucy-_

_-De nada Naruto-decia correspondiendo su sonrisa._

_Después de esa conversación, había pasado los días. Naruto y Lucy cada vez era mucho más cercano tenía mucha confianza el uno del otro. Lucy conoció a los demás amigos de Naruto y estos le cayeron súper bien la rubia. Hinata y Sakura se volvieron muy amigas de lucy ayudaban a la rubia en todo lo que podían y también Sasuke aunque el aparentara no importarle nada._

_ Lucy por su parte comenzó a interesarle cada día más en los ninjas y también el trabajo que realizaba Sakura y Tsunade-sama en el hospital como Ninjas médicos, Cada vez que podía iba a la biblioteca y leía libros de medicina._

_Finalmente había pasado exactamente un mes desde la llegada de Lucy a konoha y está junto con el equipo 7 estaba en el hospital junto a Tsunade y Shizune quienes habían entrado reciente._

_-Buenos días chicos-saludaba la Hokage y Shizune _

_-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san-_

_-Buenos días abuela, Shizune- dijo el rubio. _

_-Bien… ¿Lucy pudiste recordar algo en este mes?-Pregunto la hokage mirando la rubia sentada en la cama._

_-No, Tsunade-sama-decía una cabizbaja Lucy mirando sus manos._

_-Ya veo, ¿Dime has pensado que harás?-_

_-Si… yo… tengo una petición que hacerle Tsunade-sama-decía Lucy mirando a todos._

_-¿Cual es?-_

_-Yo… Quiero convertirme en una Ninja-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos por su decisión._

_-¿Estas segura?... Ser ninja no es fácil, es duro y en esta carrera ninja no sabe cuándo vas a morir-decía el peli plateado mirando a la rubia serio._

_-Lo se Kakashi-san, Pero quiero hacerlo, Quiero convertirme en una ninja de esta aldea, sé que apenas llevo un mes en esta aldea… Un mes que me conocen. Pero me siento muy bien en esta aldea, me hace sentí en casa y por eso quiero convertirme en ninja para proteger lo que ahora es mi hogar porque así lo considero, Sé que no tengo memoria no se quién soy y no sé de dónde vengo pero algún día recordare mi pasado… Tengo fe de ello-decía Lucy con una mirada decidida._

_-Muy bien Lucy, tu sabes que yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-decía una sonriente peli rosa._

_-Huh, Bien dicho-decía el peli negro. _

_-Así se habla lucy ttebayo, sabes que este siempre será tu hogar-decía un sonriente rubio abrazando a su amiga Lucy._

_-Muy bien lucy-san-decia Shizune sonriéndole a la rubia._

_-Gracias chicos… Gracias Naruto-decía una sonriente Lucy._

_-Entonces no hay más nada que decir… Prepárate mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento. Vámonos Shizune-decía la Hokage caminando en dirección hacia la puerta._

_-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-decía Lucy haciendo una reverencia. _

_Bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo…._

* * *

_Sé que me tarde mucho en publicar, pero en mi anterior publicación les había explicado que me ausentaría por días indefinido jeje._

_¿Quién me extraño? Yo si a todos ustedes, perdone por tardar mucho ustedes saben que cuando uno se mudan en este caso de un país a otro es bastante complicado U,U… Espero que me entienda jeje._

_Muchas gracias a Gabe Logan por sus comentarios, Lo de látigo de Lucy es el mejorado que le de virgo (Flaves D'Etoile) :)_

_Muchas gracias a las demás personas que leer esta historia :)_

_La próxima publicación será… Sábado 27 de julio 2013 les parece?_

_Bueno se despide Natsumi Heartfilia. :)_


End file.
